Helping her feel Better
by NamlessandFaceless
Summary: When Charlotte's new suitor is unable to make it to the Mardi Gras ball, Tiana and Naveen decide to make her feel better. Tiana/Naveen/Lottie


_You don't need to know my name, you don't need to know my face. Well, it isn't really your place. You don't need to know, who's behind the keys, but is there a need?_

_..._

Lottie grinned from ear to ear as she looked as she looked around the backyard of her house, smoothing out her dresses skirt.

Her house was once again, hosting a Mardi Gras party. She wasn't waiting for a prince this year but a businessman from New York that was in town. She was really excited but nervous at the same time. She couldn't keep her hands still.

"Okay, relax." she whispered to herself. This could be her one chance of love! (Aside from Naveen of course, but he was Tiana's)

"Hey Lottie."

Speak of the devils.

She smiled at her best friend and her husband. They were wearing matching green attire, Tiana in a puffy dress and Naveen in princely attire. Apparently they got them when they retuned o humans after the Mardi Gras from the previous year.

"Hey guys." she said, giving Tiana a hug.

"Is that guy from New York here yet?" Tiana asked.

"No, not yet." she frowned.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tiana assured her rubbing her arm.

"Want to go dance?" Naveen asked Tiana.

"You gonna be alright on your own?" she asked Lottie.

Lottie nodded. "Yeah, go have fun."

…

Another hour passed, he still haden't arrived.

Lottie kept smoothing down her skirt due to her nerves. How is he still not here!

She noticed her dad walking up to her, a sad look on his face.

"What is it daddy?" she asked, nerves in her voice.

"I just got a phone call... Mr. Ciminelli isn't coming."

"What..." Lottie asked weakly.

"Something apparently came up and he had to go back to New York."

"Oh." Lottie said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Sugar..."

Lottie ran up the stairs and back into her house in tears, mascara running down her face.

"Lottie?" she heard from behind her.

She saw Tiana and Naveen coming up the steps with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mr Ciminelli isn't coming." she said in-between sobs.

"Oh." replied Tiana.

Tiana was silent for a minute, then looked at Naveen. Charlotte noticed Tiana whisper something in Naveen's ear, something that made Naveen's eyes light up a bit. Lottie was sure she saw his pants slightly twitch.

"Sure you're not fucking with me?" she heard Naveen whisper to Tiana.

Tiana shook her head. She knelt down to Lottie's level. "Hey, what about Naveen and I make you feel better?"

"How?" she asked.

Tiana leaned over to Lottie, her lips brushed against her ear, giving Lottie goosebumps. "Well, it takes place in the bedroom, for one."

Lottie blinked twice. Was she serious? She defiantly sounded serious.

"But I've never-"

"That's we're learning comes in." Tiana said, still whispering into her ear. "A Naveen's an excellent teacher. Taught me everything I know."

"O..okay." Lottie replied, feeling a slight tingle between her legs.

The three of them made their way to Lottie's room. When they got to her room Lottie asked, "So... what do I do?" she was hoping she didn't sound too ignorant.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Tiana said with a smile. "Naveen, sit on the bed."

Naveen did so and Tiana undid Naveen's pants. Lottie's eyes widened when she saw Naveen's huge cock. Tiana had her hand closed around it and was running her hand up and down it. Naveen let out a small moan.

"Come down here." Tiana said to Lottie.

Lottie went down to Tiana's level.

"Just copy what I do." she said. Tiana closed her mouth on Naveen's cock and ran her mouth down it to the bottom. Naveen threw his head back, letting out a small moan, gently stroking Tiana's. "That a girl." he whispered.

"You don't need to go down as far." Tiana said to Lottie.

"Okay." Lottie said, putting Naveen's cock in her own mouth. She tried to go down far but she gagged on it.

"That's okay, you'l get there with practice." Tiana said, who was sucking Naveen's balls.

"Can I lick it?" she asked Tiana.

"Go ahead." Tiana replied.

Lottie ran her tongue up Naveen's cock.

Suddenly, she felt her dress getting undone and realised it was Tiana, who was now only in her bra and panties, her hair slipping from her bun. She felt Tiana's mouth on her shoulder and begin to suck it.

"You like this so far?" Tiana mumbled.

"Yeah..." Lottie breathed.

"Okay, enough of that. Go lie on the bed and take off your underwear." Tiana said.

So she did. Tiana took off her own underwear and Naveen took off his own clothes.

Tiana got on her hands and knees in front of Lottie, Naveen behind her on his knees.

"You're gonna love this." Tiana said, her face in front of Lottie's womanhood.

"Want me to go?" Naveen asked Tiana.

"Yep." Tiana said, Lottie slightly confused.

Naveen then, stuck his cock into Tiana's asshole and Tiana let out a deep moan.

Then, Lottie felt Tiana's tongue run across Lottie's lips causing her to moan.

Tiana smirked against her friends womanhood and sucker her clit, her husband still going inside and out of her.

Lottie let out a small gasp when Tiana stuck her tongue inside of her, licking her womanly juices.

Lottie noticed Naveen grin at this, still going in and out of Tiana.

Naveen slowed down his thrusts and then moved up higher, towards Lottie, his eyes dark with lust. She wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Then, he lowered his face to her breast and began to suck on it; Tiana continuing to pleasure her womanhood. Lottie gasped at the pleasure. She had never felt so much pleasure at once.

Then she felt a release. It was a strange feeling and it went through her entire body.

Lottie let out a sigh, and noticed Tiana and Naveen exchange a glance.

"Oh, did I mess up or something? Sorry."

"No, you were doing great; you just orgasmed. If you're a little tired, you can rest for a few minutes." Tiana said and surprised Lottie when she kissed her lips.

She then turned to Naveen and kissed him. "Might as well give her a bit of a show." she says to her husband.

"Mm." Naveen said as he kissed her. "Sounds good to me."

Tiana climbed on top of Naveen and kissed his chest. She stroked his six pack then sat up straight. She eased Naveen's cock inside of her, letting out a moan.

Lottie watched, feeling a tingle between her legs again. She couldn't help but wonder how something that big could fit inside of Tiana so easily.

Naveen just lied back and took it, enjoying the feelings rushing through his body.

"Ashi_danza_." Naveen whispered, exhaling.

"Hey." Lottie mumbled.

"What?" Tiana asked.

"I've got an idea." she then got off of the bed and went to her chest of draws. Tiana still continued to ride Naveen, going slow.

Lottie pulled out a vibrator and brought it back to the bed.

"Tiana, turn towards me and put Naveen's cock in your asshole."

"Look at you taking charge." Tiana smiled a sexy smile and obeyed.

Lottie bent down in-between Tiana and Naveen's overlapped legs and licked her lips.

As Naveen continued to thrust, Lottie turned on the vibrator and learned forward and stuck the dildo inside of Tiana.

Tiana let out a long, deep moan of pleasure.

As Naveen and Lottie continued to thrust into Tiana; Tiana said in a shaky voice. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." and her climax came, feeling a rush through her body.

Tiana's cum dripped down on the dildo, which was still inside of Tiana. Lottie took it out and licked off the cum, enjoying the vibration.

With a sigh of pleasure, Tiana stood up and Lottie got on the bed and hovered over Naveen, lowering to towards Naveen's cock, finally feeling him inside of her.

Tiana sat down next to Naveen's face, fingering herself. She felt Naveen's lips on her thigh, gently kissing her. Tiana hovered a little and moved to over his face. Naveen rose his face and began to eat her out, Tiana letting out a long moan, Lottie still riding Naveen.

This lasted for a while but then Naveen said, his face still against Tiana's womanhood, "I'm gonna cum."

Tiana gets off Naveen's and instructed Lottie to stop her riding.

"Get on your knees." Tiana instructed, Lottie obeying.

Naveen sat up and began to run his hand up and down his cock fast, feeling his orgasm coming. Tiana and Lottie grinned in anticipation.

Finally, semen came out of Naveen's cock, squirting onto Lottie's breasts.

Tiana licked the semen off Lottie's breasts and had her final orgasm, Lottie following in suite.

The three of them were all panting, their orgasms running it course.

Lottie smiled. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"We should do this again." Tiana said, between each breath.

"I agree. If Charlotte wants to of course." Naveen said.

"Oh yes, that'll be nice."


End file.
